hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Bennett/Gallery
This page is glitched, and will not allow itself to be added to any categories. Hello Charlotte BenFaces.png|Bennett's faces. bensprites1-1.png|Bennett's walksprites. Hello Charlotte 2 bensprites2-1.png|Bennett's walksprites. sprites2-2.png|Bennett's walksprites without a mask. Ben.png|Bennett's faces. Bennett.png Bennett2.png bennet crossed.png|Crossed out. Ben-1.png Ben-2.png Ben-3.png Ben-4.png Ben-5.png Ben-6.png Ben-7.png Bennett-1.png Bennett-2.png Bennett-3.png Bennett-4.png|Nobody cares about ur 5 followers on tumblr Bennett-5.png Bennett-6.png Bennett2-2.png Bennett2-3.png Bennett2-4.png Bennett2-5.png|Scaring him badly. Bennett-7.png|pls don't take my bodypillow Bennett-8.png Bennett2-1.png Crossed-5.png|Bennett with his face crossed out. Bennett2-6.png|Down with the sickness. BenFel.png|Bennett and Felix passed out. Bad End.png|What happens when you disobey signs. BenHux Backstory.png|Bennett and Huxley crashed in a bathtub. BenChar.png|Bennett and Charlotte carrying a body. t1-1.png|® Night Gaming t1-5.png|® Bennett Hello Charlotte 3 Bennett-1-0.png Bennett-2-0.png Bennett2-1-0.png Bennett2-2-0.png Bennett-3-0.png Bennett-4-0.png|GOT HOT SAUCE IN MY BAG, SWAG Bennett-5-0.png|Not a pretty sight. Bennett-6-0.png Bennett-7-0.png Bennett-8-0.png 12.png|Told you so. Stop talking Bennett.jpg|Felix and Florence stopping Bennett telling Q84 the real reason they're having a party. 22.png|Florence and Bennett as seen by Q84. Other Artwork Bennett and Huxley Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Bennett and Huxley. Charlotte,_Aiden_and_Bennett_Concept_1.jpg|Concept art for Charlotte, Aiden and Bennett. CharacterLineUp.jpg|Concept art for Aiden, Bennett, and Felix. CharacterLineup2.jpg|Concept art for Charlotte and the tenants. Promo art1.jpg|Promotional art for Hello Charlotte 2. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Four days left.jpg|Promotional Art for Hello Charlotte Episode 2. 8 Years Old Charlotte, Bennett and Felix 1.jpg|Charlotte, Bennett and Felix, age 8. Hello Charlotte Greenlight 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte halfway to being greenlit by Steam. The Life of Bennett 1.jpg|Bennett's Life. Bennett Icon 2.jpg|An icon of Bennett. Bennett's Incredible Strength 1.jpg|Bennett is very strong, and Felix is afraid of heights. Hello Charlotte Greenlight 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte has been greenlit for Steam. Bennett 1.jpg Character Doodles 1.jpg|Doodles of various characters. Bennett Icon 1.jpg|An icon of Bennett. Bennett Mug 1.jpg|A design for a Hello Charlotte coffee mug. Casual Bennett 1.jpg|Due to his skin still being scarred, blistered ad extremely sensitive, Bennett's choice in casual clothing would be comfortable clothes that cover as much of his body as possible. Winter Charlotte, Bennett and Felix 1.jpg|Wrapping up warm. Bennett and Felix Piggyback Ride 1.jpg|Bennett giving Felix a piggyback ride. A Friendly Chat.jpg|Bennett and Henry having a friendly chat. Bennett's Scars 1.jpg|Bennett post Eye Plague. Bennett and Felix 2.jpg|Bennett being "helpful". Huxley's Nephew Comic Part 1.jpg|Huxley has a favor for Bennett. Huxley's Nephew Comic Part 2.jpg|It doesn't involve corpses. Huxley's Nephew Comic Part 3.jpg|Bennett talked to Charlotte. Huxley's Nephew Comic Part 4.jpg|This got him stabbed. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Unused Title Card 1.jpg|An unused title card for Episode 2. Character Sketch 1.jpg|A sketch of various characters. Hello Charlotte Diseases 1.jpg|The Fictional Diseases in Hello Charlotte. tumblr_okgkpo602U1s3snaho1_1280.png|Florence and Bennett. Charlotte and Bennett's Pokemon fight.jpg|Charlotte and Bennett go head to head in a game of Pokemon. Monster AU Bennett and Felix.jpg|Monster AU Bennett as a dullahan and Felix as an oni. Happy Birthday Felix 1.jpg|Charlotte and Bennett wishing Felix a happy birthday. Bennett Charm 1.jpg|A Hello Charlotte charm sketch, "Bennett". Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Progress 3.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Progress Update. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms (Limited Edition). Bennett and C HAZMAT Suits 1.jpg|One is keeping diseases in, the other is keeping them out. Unused Charm Sketch 1.jpg|An unused Charm sketch. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Release Countdown 1.jpg|Huxley the plague doctor. Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Release Countdown 3.jpg|Bennett and Felix in Felix's laboratory. Bloody Bennett 1.jpg Bloody Bennett 2.jpg Bennet is Strong and Felix is Short 1.jpg|Mr Honikker! Mr Honikker! Bennett eating Soap 1.jpg|Bennett having some Charlie's Junk Food brand soap. Favourite Charlotte 2.jpg|Who's your favourite Charlotte? Bennett's Day Part 1.jpg|A day in the life of Bennett. Bennett's Day Part 2.jpg|A day in the life of Bennett. Bennett's Day Part 3.jpg|A day in the life of Bennett. Q84's Day Off Part 1.jpg|Q84's day off. Emofuri_Bennett_1.gif|Bennett drawn in Emofuri. Emofuri Bennett 2.gif|Bennett drawn in Emofuri. Emofuri Bennett 3.gif|Bennett drawn in Emofuri. Emofuri Bennett 4.gif|Bennett drawn in Emofuri. Bennett and Felix Uni 1.jpg|University AU, 2am, dorms, finals week. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charms (Limited Edition). Hello Charlotte Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Bennett 2.jpg|I wonder what he's thinking. Category:Images Category:Reference